


Dreaming...   Or Not.....

by darcyjog



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, Yaoi, purplepigsproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcyjog/pseuds/darcyjog
Summary: Gulf has a dream when he is resting on the set of his latest drama with Mew.  Or was it a dream?#Purplepigsproject
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Dreaming...   Or Not.....

I walk down the sidewalk along the side of the mall with a smile on my face. For once I don't shy away from PDA while I proudly hold Mew's hand. Surprisingly, no one even pays attention to us.

That's strange.

I glance around and stare at the crowds as they walk past Mew and I, like there isn't anything special about us. Oh, I can't believe that this is actually happening. I have dreamt so many times about wishing that Mew and I could walk around in the open and not have anyone stop us or take our picture. This almost seems too good to be true.

Mew squeezes my hand and softly hums, "Gulf, where should we go first? Are you still wanting to go to the movie theater?"

I quickly nod my head, but then slowly shake my head, as I tentatively reply, "Yes, I want to see a movie, but I don't really know where we should go first. Mew, is there some place that you want to go? If so, why don't we go there first."

A small chuckle escapes from Mew as he looks at me. "Well, I do need a new pair of shoes, but I'm in no big hurry."

I happily bounce beside him, as I chirp, "Then we should stop at the shoe store first."

A wide smile spreads across Mew's face as he looks at me and nods. Without saying anything, we head inside the mall and towards the show store.

I still can't believe that this is happening. Usually, we both try our hardest to make sure that we don't touch too much. Don't even get me started about all the fans and the pictures and videos of us that are taken. One false move and within seconds, it is all over the internet.

Don't get me wrong. I love our fans, but some days, it gets to be too much. It is those days that being an average person looks so inviting and appealing. However, I wouldn't have been able to work with Mew if we weren't actors. Well, to be clear, I don't think that we would have ever ran across each other if it wasn't for acting.

I sneak a quick glance at him out of the corner of eye and quietly savor this magical time with him. Nothing can be better than this, and I'm not going to waste a minute of it.

If people thought I was clingy before, they would think that I'm a leach now. I practically have myself wrapped around Mew whether it be his arm or his torso. I don't care, but the best part is that no one is looking at us or seems to care.

Regardless of the reason that this is happening, I'm definitely going to put this down in my memory as one of the best days in my life.

We have spent hours in the mall. Well, I think it has been hours. I'm not really sure. I haven't looked at my watch since we first entered the mall.

While still clingy to Mew's arm, my smile slowly falters for the first time since this trip has started. I look at the crowds within the movie theater lobby, but I don't know what is going on. Instead of people, the lobby is full of what looks like people role playing for some fairy tale or movie, but they don't appear be people dressed up. No. They look too real.

However, Mew doesn't seem to be affected by what is in front of me, as he calmly asks, "What would you like to eat and drink? I'll go get it."

I glance back and forth from the lobby to Mew and then back to the lobby. I don't even know what to say. After a few moments of trying to figure out if this is real and what to say, I finally give up and reply, "Can you get me a big butter popcorn and a soda?"

Mew smiles and nods. "I'll be right back."

I simply nod as I find my eyes, once again, roaming over the crowd in the lobby. I don't even notice when Mew has walked away. I still can't believe what I'm seeing.

I shake my head hoping that whatever is wrong with my eyesight will be fixed, but it doesn't help. This can't be real, right.

I watch, in confusion, as a purple pig with wings dressed in a pretty pink dress walks past me.

This definitely can't be real. I'm hallucinating, right.

Once again, I shake my head trying to clear the imagines from my eyes. Just to make sure that my eyes will go back to normal, I use my hands and rub both of my eyes. I look down at the floor and blinks several times knowing that everything will go back to normal when I look up.

However, when I look up and glance around the lobby, nothing has changed. Everything is still here, including the purple pig with wings wearing the pink dress.

Dang. I think I'm going crazy.

When I don't think that things could get even weirder, the purple pig suddenly stops and turns towards me and huffs, "Hey, take a picture it lasts longer."

What the heck? This can't be real. Pigs don't talk. Right?

My mouth instantly falls open, but I can't say anything. I'm still trying to process the fact that a purple pig just talked to me. Plus, what do you say to a purple pig with wings that is wearing a pink dress?

You can't say anything. Well, I could say a lot of things, but I don't think any of them are appropriate.

As I'm standing like a statue, the purple pig tosses her snout up in the air, huffs, and walks away.

Oh my gosh, I think I just got dissed by a pig.

Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder than they already are, a green ogre walks in front of me while talking to a donkey and an orange cat. The cat is wearing black boots and a hat.

I quickly rub my eyes hoping that things will change. However, when I'm done rubbing my eyes, I look back to where the ogre, donkey and the orange cat are. DANG IT! They are still there, and they are also talking like they are human.

Shoot. I'm definitely hallucinating, or I'm stuck in some crazy Disney movie's alternate universe.

When I slowly glance around the lobby again, it finally hits. This may really be a Disney movie's alternate universe. There are so many characters here. Over by the entrance to the theaters, I spot the characters from The Lion King. While over by Mew and the concessions, I spot Belle from The Beauty and The Beast. However, Mew doesn't seem to realize it. Instead, he is ordering our food.

What is going on?

As I continue to watch Mew, the beast walks up to Mew. I wait anxiously to see Mew's shock or surprise, but as I continue to watch, neither happens. Instead, Mew smiles and nods at both Belle and the beast before grabbing our order and turning around towards me.

No. This can't be real.

Just as Mew takes a step towards me, the lobby suddenly begins to spin, while the lights begin to dim, and my eyelids get heavy.

"Gulf! Gulf! It is time to shoot the next scene!" Someone nudges my shoulder.

Instantly, I bolt up straight in my chair and nearly shout, "I was dreaming. YES! I'm not crazy."

I can't contain my excitement as I fist pump in the air.

This is the best news that I've heard in a long time. All those crazy things were only in my dreams.

I shoot up and out of my chair. I turn towards Mild and pat his arm, as I chime, "The flying purple pig was all a dream." I don't say anything else. I simply dash off to the set with an additional bounce in my step.

Well, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't upset that the glorious date with Mew was all a dream, but I'm just happy that I'm actually not hallucinating and seeing all those Disney characters. However, I'm still lost on where the flying purple pig comes into all of this.

***

I should know better after working with Mild that I can't say anything and want to keep it quiet. It hasn't even been 5 hours, but I think everyone here knows that I was dreaming about flying purple pigs. Good thing that I didn't shout Mew's name. That would have been really awkward explaining why I said that. Well, Mew would know, but we are still trying to keep it a secret.

Nothing like me to be the one to spill the tea on it.

The bad thing now is that everyone has been asking me how it feels to talk to a purple pig. Really people. It was just a dream. There wasn't anything real about it. Regardless, though, I've been made the laughingstock of the drama.

Instead of worrying about how I'm not going to slip and moan Mew's name during our love scenes, I'm now worried about what the next flying purple pig joke will be. Come on, people. It isn't that funny.

I sigh as I walk away from the set. We just finished shooting another scene. Fortunately, the scene doesn't include Mild or Mew.

I glance down at my watch. I still have several hours of filming before I can go home. I need to get away for a minute.

Without telling anyone, I head towards the stairs and up to the second floor where there is a room with a balcony that I can rest and relax for a bit.

I sigh a breath of relief when I enter the room, and no one is there. Perfect.

I walk over to the couch and plop down. I lay my arms out to the side of me while I lean my head back on the couch. I just need a little bit of some quiet time for me to reenergize. All Mild and the staff's teasing is wearing on me.

I slowly close my eyes as I sigh again.

Oink.

I don't move and ignore the sound.

Oink.

I'm not hearing what I think I am. Right.

Oink. Oink.

Dang it. That is a pig.

I slowly open my eyes and glance around. However, I don't see anything.

Oink. Oink. Oink.

Okay. That is definitely a pig.

I sit up straight on the couch and glance around the room. However, I still don't see anything.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot some movement over by the balcony. I turn my attention towards the balcony.

Oink. Oink.

My eyes pop wide open when my eyes catch a sight that I thought that I would never see.

Gulp.

Am I dreaming?

With my eyes locked on the balcony, I can't seem to process or even accept the small purple pig that is hovering just outside. This can't be real.

Oink.

The purple pig, or should I saw piglet, wiggles his nose as he puts his snout in the air and sniffs.

But how?? The purple pig doesn't have any wings. Or does he, and I just can't see them.

Still with my eyes fixed towards the balcony and the pig, I slowly get up and slowly walk towards the balcony.

Oink. Oink.

I keep looking around the pig trying to find how it is flying. I don't think it is a magic pig. Why am I not asking how could it be purple?

When I'm almost to the balcony, Mew walks into the room and asks, "Gulf, what are you doing up here? I thought that we were going to go over our lines for the next scene."

Without taking my eyes off the pig, I shake my head. "I needed a few minutes by myself to clear my mind, but..." I pause for a moment and slowly point towards the balcony. "I can't because of the pig."

Confused, Mew asks, "What? A pig? What are you talking about?"

I continue to slowly walk towards the balcony. My mind still can't understand what I'm seeing, so how can I explain it to Mew.

Instead of explaining anything, I simply point towards the pig and huff, "That!"

Mew slowly turns his attention towards the balcony and instantly gasps. He nearly shouts, "What the heck is that?"

His loud voice startles the pig who suddenly steps backwards and suddenly disappears.

Where did the pig go?

I bolt towards the balcony and lean over the railing looking for the pig. Mew follows right behind.

Oink. Oink. OOOOOiiiiiinnnnnkkkkk.....

As we are leaning over the railing, not only do we see the purple pig, but also Mild and a couple other staff along with a drone. As Mild tries to hold the pig a little tighter to keep from losing it, the pig squeals even loader.

OINK!! OINK!!!

I don't know what Mild is doing, but whatever it is, the pig doesn't like it.

Wait. The pig.

My blood instantly boils as I finally realize what is going on. I clinch my teeth and shout, "MILD!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW IF I WAS DREAMING OR NOT!!"

Even before I was finished screaming, Mild and the other staff are practically rolling on the ground from laughing so hard.

I don't care. They have taken this too far. I've had enough.

I ignore Mew, who is chuckling beside me. I turn and bolt out of the room and down the stairs. I'm going to teach Mild a lesson this time. I don't find anything funny about this.

As I'm running down the stairs, Mew calls out to me, "Don't hurt him too much! We have another scene with him later today!"

I simply raise my hand and wave it in the air, as I shout back, "Okay!"

Mild and the staff better hope that I don't get my hands on them. I'm definitely going to teach them a lesson, so they won't tease me anymore. Just wait.


End file.
